


Frankiecaos y otros suplicios

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, References to Frankenstein, Romance, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Cuando Mycroft se enteró del trabajo por parejas, no pudo creérselo. Cuando vio lo que se había montado, deseó ser hijo único.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Frankiecaos y otros suplicios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/gifts), [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts), [ADalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/gifts), [PrinceBSlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/gifts).



> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a la adaptación de la BBC, a Mary Shelley, James Whale y compañía. No gano nada con esto más que diversión.  
> Si no leíste o viste Frankenstein de 1931: sorpresa, spoiler *bu*.

El otoño había llegado hacía poco y las clases tomaban ya su forma definitiva. Las primeras semanas de adaptación se dedicaban a encontrar todo el material, que era bastante, y a cambiar los libros que estaban equivocados en la lista. Todo el mundo se conocía. Alguna vez llegaba alguien nuevo, pero eso normalmente no importaba a Mycroft. Menos aún ese año. Tenía un enfoque muy claro: luchar hasta por la última décima.

Lo que no esperaba el mayor de los Holmes era un trabajo práctico. Si bien la educación se estaba decantando por más hacer y menos escuchar, a él seguía sin gustarle el trabajo de campo. Para rizar el rizo, dicho trabajo debía hacerse en parejas y buscar colaboradores fuera de la clase. A Mycroft le dieron ganas de desapuntarse del curso si eso hubiera sido razonable.

Por suerte para él estaba Anthea, su amiga más cercana, con quien podía contar y planeaba el futuro. Alguien en quien al principio le había costado confiar pero que, una vez dado el paso, incluso se sentía seguro a su lado. Esa misma que estaba hablando con una compañera sobre..., ¿hacer el trabajo? Mycroft corrío hasta ellas.

—Hola, Sally —dijo forzando la simpatía— ¿con quién harás el trabajo?

—Conmigo —contestó Anthea mirando el teléfono. Mycroft se quedó desamparado. _Traición_ , clamó en su cabeza. Pero Anthea no había terminado de torturarle—. Es por orden de lista, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

No, claro que no lo sabía. Miró a su alrededor quién sería su compañero. Viendo las parejas, el único posible era él: el chico de delante. Cuando Mycroft se giró, las chicas ya se habían ido. No le dio importancia. Tenía que saber más sobre ese chico por el bien del trabajo y, siendo sinceros, por curiosidad.

Se acercó a él. Hablaba con Dimmock sobre el partido del día anterior. No era un tema en el que le interesara intervenir, así que esperó a que este se fuera. Lestrade llevaba en su clase desde primaria, Mycroft tenía a todo el mundo localizado. Sin embargo, un universo vago decidió que su interacción entre pupitres era suficiente. Ahora, con la tarea por delante, sería una oportunidad. Carraspeó. —Soy Mycroft Holmes. Tu compañero de trabajo.

—Greg Lestrade. Conozco a tu hermano — _vaya por dónde_ , pensó Mycroft.

…

La interacción estaba siendo un éxito en el terreno profesional. Lestrade había visto un sinfín de películas, la mayoría de serie B, así que al menos algo tenían en común: los clásicos. Aunque con ciertas diferencias de opinión. —Greg, no puedes llamarla clásico si tiene menos de 50 años.

—¿Cómo que no? Esa es tu postura—. Los recreos se volvieron más interesantes. Incluso les llamaron la atención en clase por no prestar atención aun cuando Anthea intentara cubrirlos. Con ella, precisamente, estuvo hablando Mycroft cuando Greg se quedó en la parada del autobús.

—¿Te estoy abandonando?

La chica negó confundida. —¿Abandonando?

—Por Greg. Siempre estoy con él —Anthea formó una sonrisa.

—Un poco —levantó una mano para evitar ser interrumpida— pero entiendo que os estáis conociendo—. Mycroft se sonrojó y comenzó a balbucear. —No te preocupes, Mycroft. Nosotros nunca nos separaremos.

…

Después de mucho divagar los chicos decidieron hacer un corto. Como la película elegida no iba a ser del gusto de ambos por…, diferencias, decidieron que fuera el destino quien se decantara. Entendiendo por destino una bolsa de tela con papelitos doblados. Greg frunció el ceño. —Hay que buscar una mano inocente.

—Creo tener al candidato. ¿Te vienes a comer a casa? Por el trabajo, quiero decir…

—Claro. Solo déjame avisar en la mía.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Mycroft, entraron por el portón al patio interior. El eco de Sherlock se escuchaba entre los árboles, colgándose por las ramas. Tras los arbustos, un sombrero se dejaba ver, descuidado. Su dueño intentaba esconderse. Demasiado tarde. Sherlock lo había visto desde arriba y cayó con todo su cuerpo. A unos centímetros.

—Un día te partirás la crisma.

—John me curará —dijo dejándose ayudar por su amigo—. ¿Vienes a presentar a tu novio a Mummy? —preguntó mirando a Lestrade.

Mycroft le fulminó y abrió la mano para indicar. —Greg, ya conoces a mi hermano Sherlock. Él es su novio, John.

—No soy su novio.

—Ya me mientes otro día —espetó— necesitamos una mano inocente, es decir, la tuya. Tenemos que grabar para clase.

—¿Puedo participar? —pidió John con los ojos brillantes— me encantaría hacer de…, de lo que sea el papel. ¿A que sí, Sherlock? —este entornó los ojos y se subió al árbol de nuevo. John elevó los hombros—. ¿Por favor?

Greg y Mycroft se miraron. Era evidente que la película que saliera tendría más de dos personajes. Necesitaban colaboradores y no estaban para descartar a nadie. Además, John parecía una persona con la que poder trabajar. No como su hermano, siempre intentando alterarlo con minucias y poniéndole en ridículo ante su compañero. Tomó aire, asintió a Greg y luego a John, que saltó de alegría. Sherlock los contemplaba desde la rama.

—Yo también quiero.

—¿Porque quiere John, hermanito? —se mordió la lengua Mycroft.

—Porque os sigue faltando gente para interpretar, genio sin figura —Mycroft se encaramó al árbol intentando subir, resbalándose cada vez que ponía un pie. La risa soez de Sherlock lo desquiciaba.

—Ya, Mycroft —le apartó Greg— no queremos salir en las noticias. Hagamos el trabajo y punto—. Se lo llevó de allí agarrado de la manga del jersey. Mientras, John miraba a Sherlock desde abajo cruzado de brazos. Este perdió el equilibrio y cayó, rasgándose el codo de la camisa. John metió entonces la mano en el hueco que el árbol tenía en el centro y sacó una caja con una cruz impresa.

—Ven que te cure —suspiró. Entre lamentos exagerados, Sherlock levantó la vista y vio la bolsa con los papeles tirada en el suelo. Se estiró hasta ellos y, antes de que John pudiera negarse, eligió la única película que conocía.

—¡Vamos, tenemos un _casting_ que hacer! —John se llevó las manos a la cara. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber querido participar antes de empezar.

Por el prado, Mycroft pateaba la hierba ante el asombro de Greg. —¿Sabes? En clase estás más calmado.

—Mi hermano me saca de quicio. Ya lo has visto.

—Solo quiere ayudar, Myc —el recorte de su nombre le ruborizó. Lestrade desvió la mirada—. ¿Al final hemos quedado en algún sitio?

—Seguro que nos encuentra. Sherlock siempre sabe cómo molestar.

—Oye, mejor dejamos la comida para otro día, ¿no? —Mycroft le miró sin entender—. Me habías invitado a comer, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, cierto —respondió volviendo en sí—. Aún podemos, si quieres.

—Viendo el panorama, prefiero pillar algo por el camino. No te rayes —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Cuando volvió a casa, el mayor de los Holmes pasó de largo por el patio y se encerró en su habitación. Estuvo inmerso almuerzo, té y cena. Ni siquiera contestaba a las provocaciones de su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente, con escasas 3 horas de sueño en el cuerpo, se fue directo de la ducha al instituto. Allí se encontró a Lestrade en su mesa, tan sonriente como desde que había empezado a hacerle caso, hablando de fútbol, de nuevo.

—Ey, Mycroft, a ver qué opinas tú —Dimmock se giró y entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba.

—A Holmes no le interesa el deporte, para qué le preguntas.

—Porque siempre viene bien una visión externa, ¿verdad, Myc? —este abrió la boca—. ¿Cuándo crees que vuelva a jugar el delantero del Chelsea? Se lesionó el ligamento cruzado ayer. ¿5 meses? Dimmock dice 4.

—Yo apostaría por 6 —Lestrade le pasó el brazo por encima.

—¿Ves? Ya tenemos otro integrante en el club.

…

Durante el recreo, Mycroft miraba a todos lados mientras paseaba con Anthea.

—¿Echamos un vistazo al campo de fútbol a ver si está Greg? —le sonrió la chica con picaresca. En efecto. Controlando el balón. Cuando Anthea se giró, vio a Sally brincando entre pompones. Al volver la vista al campo, Greg estaba rodando por el suelo.

—¡Falta! —gritó Mycroft—. ¡Eso es falta! —Alicia le ayudó a salir cojeando y volvió al terreno de juego. Para entonces, descansaba sobre el hombro de su compañero. Anthea comenzó a teclear.

—¿Llamo a un profesor?

—Aquí pone que puede estar rota.

—Llámalo, Mycroft —pidió Greg, agarrándole la muñeca— que Anthea me corta la pierna si lo dice el buscador—. Intentaron no reír. Anthea ni se inmutó.

Acabaron en la enfermería. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya era la hora de salida. Greg iba muleta en mano. Mycroft, con dos mochilas. Anthea vio a Sally a lo lejos y se despidió, por lo que decidió preguntar por su secreto: el beso en la mejilla.

—¿Eso es el ejército de tu hermano? —sugirió Lestrade señalando al frente. Mycroft se giró. A la cabeza de una tropa de primaria destacaba su querido y _rompemomentos_ hermano. Suspiró. Mientras tanto, observados por las mentes del futuro, John mediaba entre Sherlock y el mundo que le rozaba para no acabar en una pelea.

—Deja de provocar, Sherlock.

—Vete a comer, Mycroft.

—Paz —intervino Greg— todos estamos cansados, ¿puedes presentarnos al elenco para ponernos a grabar ya? ¿Por favor?

Sherlock se colocó frente al pelotón. —Vamos al prado. Alguien tiene que ser el maduro—. Su hermano apretó los puños.

…

Anduvieron por media hora. Greg se apoyaba en Mycroft como segunda muleta, pero no podía más. —Ya está bien, Sherlock —le gritó este último— nos quedamos aquí—. Uno a uno se dejaron caer en la hierba. Incluso John.

—¿Tú también?

—No puedo con los pies. Siéntate de una vez y saca los personajes ya —Sherlock cruzó las piernas con un mohín y, sobre sus rodillas, comenzó a leer.

—Mycroft, cámara —este asintió. Prefería estar detrás de la lente—. Lestrade, monstruo.

—¿El monstruo? ¿Por qué?

—Las preguntas al ayudante de dirección —señaló a John, que le apartó la mano—. Seguimos. Molly, Elizabeth, la prometida de Frankenstein. Irene, Victor, el amigo enamorado de Elizabeth —Irene hizo el signo de victoria hacia el cielo.

—¿Y quién será Frankenstein? —preguntó Molly. Sherlock tragó.

—Yo —la sonrisa de Molly se desplegó— con Anderson como Fritz —el susodicho se quejó sonoramente, lo que suavizó el rostro de Sherlock—. Bien, pues todos a sus casas y aquí a las 3:30.

—¡Son las 2! —gritaron al unísono.

—Pues volad.

John se acercó a Sherlock y le sopló en la oreja, generándole un repullo y una carcajada en él.

—Te olvidaste de mi papel.

—De eso nada, tienes el papel más importante —John enarcó una ceja.

—Te pusiste de amante de Molly.

—Es un teatro. Además —se mordió el labio— así Irene me debe una. ¿Me invitas a comer?

—No entiendo qué tramas, pero por lo menos dile a Mycroft que no vas a casa.

—¡Mycroft, hoy toda la comida es para ti! —gritó en su dirección—. Arreglado. Vamos a comer.

John movió un pie tras otro. A veces se sentía tan perdido con Sherlock. Por suerte, en su casa caía bien y a su madre no le importaría hacer algo extra. _Qué tramará_ , debatía con su mente. Lestrade tomó el autobús y Mycroft se fue frustrado a casa. Lo vio tan molesto con la pierna que no se atrevió a sacar el tema del beso. Sacudió la cabeza. Llevaba dándole vueltas a lo mismo más de un día. Si no se volvía a repetir, lo dejaría pasar como una anécdota. _Será lo mejor_.

…

—¿Qué haces comiendo un caqui?

—¿Terminar de comer porque me has sacado a rastras, Sherlock?

—Ah, eso —miró al frente—. Ya está todo el mundo. Comencemos el espectáculo —dijo frotándose las manos. John le siguió, esperando su papel en algún momento. En el mismo lugar. Más cansados. Incluso Greg había llegado a tiempo y estaba literalmente tirado. —¡A sus puestos! —entre cuchicheos, John le tiró de la manga.

—Qué puestos, si no hay guion —Sherlock sonrió con suficiencia.

—Improvisemos —Greg y Mycroft se miraron. _Adiós a la media_. La falta de alternativas los mantuvo en el embrollo.

La primera escena en grabar fue la de la criatura. Sherlock dispuso que sería el eje de la actuación, para orgullo de Greg, así que Mycroft grabó y calló. Al menos alguien estaba contento, aparte de su hermano, que radiaba felicidad y se carcajeaba que daba miedo. Anderson se quejó. Mucho. Se quejó cuando tuvo que hacer de ayudante, cuando se enfrentó al ser y cuando su personaje no acabó la escena con vida. Hasta Mycroft se rio de tanto quejido.

Después vino la escena de Elizabeth y Victor. Si Molly era dramática actuando, Irene no se quedaba corta, deslizando el brazo por su cintura, acercando los labios a su cuello… Aprovechando cada oportunidad para ser apartada con suspiros griegos. John no tenía claro si querían o no estar en la misma escena. Greg dudaba del orden de la grabación. Sin embargo, veía a todo el mundo tan metido que decidió callarse. El cámara se tiraba hasta por el suelo. Definitivamente, no abriría la boca.

Por fin llegó el turno de John. Aunque primero pasó por vestuario. —¿Las coletas son necesarias?

—Claro. No tienes que parecer Maria. Tienes que ser Maria —John se sentó en un tablón rodeado de flores a la orilla de una balsa, no muy convencido—. Gavin, tienes que acercarte al lago y tirarle.

—Es Greg.

—¿Qué? —John abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Es un lago y no sé nadar!

—Claro, ¿no has visto la película?

—Es evidente que no. Si no, hubiera aprendido en una tarde —masticó las palabras.

Sherlock se rascó la nuca. —No te preocupes. Te subiré enseguida. ¿Cámara preparada? —Mycroft asintió—. ¡Acción!

Intentando ocultar la muleta, Greg se acercó hasta John de medio lado, atemorizándolo con un solo brazo. Tropezó con una piedra y cayó sobre el tablón, impulsándolo directo al agua. Sherlock se tiró sin pensárselo, golpeando un árbol a su paso. El chapuzón quedó silenciado por la pila de ramas alrededor de Lestrade, que se cubría la cabeza con angustia.

—¡Y fin! —bramó Mycroft, satisfecho. Dejó la cámara y fue a ver cómo estaba Greg. Los demás estaban despejando la zona. Sherlock salía del agua con John sobre su hombro, respirando entrecortado. Ambos.

…

La chimenea, ese gran invento. En la calidez, Sherlock observaba desde un marco. —Así que tú sabes editar —afirmó Mycroft a John por tercera vez. Este lo confirmó, estornudó y volvió a confirmarlo. Tomó la memoria USB y se la guardó en el bolsillo. De la noche con fiebre, tos y estornudos le quedaban los últimos y pocas ganas de hablar con Sherlock. Aun así, allí estaba. En la otra punta de la sala.

—¿Greg sigue asustado?

—Voy a verlo ahora mismo. Le diré que has preguntado —sonrió Mycroft—. Te dejo con el elemento. A ver si la casa sigue en pie cuando vuelvan mis padres —le palmeó el brazo y cerró tras él. John se dio la vuelta.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a guardar las distancias?

—Hasta que te vengues.

—Yo no soy tú. Incluso voy a montar el trabajo de tu hermano —levantó la memoria.

—Dámelo —pidió Sherlock, acercándose.

—No. He he comprometido —se alejó y se puso a jugar con ella en los dedos.

—John, para.

—Vamos, no solo tú puedes ser divertido —y saltó, de los dedos al fuego sin miramientos. Se quedó blanco. Vio los troncos ardiendo y lo que quedaba de la memoria. Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Sherlock localizó el plástico y se llevó las manos bajo la barbilla. —Lo solucionaremos.

…

Al día siguiente, en las puertas del instituto, Greg llegó con la muleta, aunque luminoso.

—¿Qué hicisteis anoche, Graham?

—Es Greg y no te importa.

—Eres digno novio de mi hermano —no pudo contestar. Sherlock interceptó a Mycroft nada más llegar y lo apartó. Esta vez era John el que observaba desde lejos.

—Elige: ¿la mala o la menos mala?

—¿Qué has hecho, Sherlock? —John se fue acercando, seguido por Greg. Se miraron con duda—. De acuerdo. La mala.

—He perdido la memoria.

—¡¿Que has hecho qué?! ¡Espero que sea la de tu cabeza! —gritaba con desesperación ante medio instituto. Bufó. —¿Cuál es la menos mala?

—Lestrade estará encantado de grabar de nuevo. ¿Titanic? —le guiñó un ojo. Mycroft se quitó la chaqueta y Sherlock echó a correr. John y Greg resoplaron.

…

Como primaria terminaba antes ese día, Sherlock decidió almorzar en casa de John y, tal vez, compartir una manta y una película. A unos metros del rodaje, el primero tuvo que reconducir el camino o seguir solo. Sacudió la mente recordando el susto y deslizó la mano por la muñeca de John.

—Mentiste por mí.

—Qué no haría por ti, John Watson.

—No tirarme a un lago. Por ejemplo.

**Author's Note:**

> Un regalo de Halloween, AKA todo el año :P  
> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense!


End file.
